DDR3 SDRAM
thumb|right|Модули памяти DDR3, представленные Samsung на Intel Developer Forum 2008 thumb|Модуль памяти DDR3 DDR3 SDRAM ( ) — синхронная динамическая память с произвольным доступом и удвоенной скоростью передачи данных, третье поколение) — это тип оперативной памяти, используемой в вычислительной технике в качестве оперативной и видеопамяти. Пришла на смену памяти типа DDR2 SDRAM, увеличив размер предподкачки с 4 бит до 8 бит. У DDR3 уменьшено потребление энергии по сравнению с модулями DDR2, что обусловлено пониженным (1,5 В, по сравнению с 1,8 В для DDR2 и 2,5 В для DDR) напряжением питания ячеек памяти.Samsung First With Lower Cost, Power Saving 30nm DDR3 DRAM — PCWorldSamsung представляет первые в мире 30-нанометровые микрочипы DDR3 DRAM — Железо и гаджеты — Оперативная память — Компьюлента Снижение напряжения питания достигается за счёт использования более тонкого техпроцесса (в начале 90-нм, в дальнейшем 65, 50, 40 нм) при производстве микросхем и применения транзисторов с двойным затвором Dual-gate (что способствует снижению токов утечки). Существует вариант памяти DDR3L (L означает ) с ещё более низким напряжением питания, 1,35 В, что меньше традиционного для DDR3 на 10 %. В 2012 году было сообщено о выходе памяти DDR3L-RS для смартфонов.Немного о себестоимости и другой пользе от внедрения DDR3L-RS // Overclockers.ru, 6.01.2013 Микросхемы памяти DDR3 производятся исключительно в корпусах типа BGA. Совместимость thumb|right|Сравнение планок памяти DDR, DDR2 и DDR3 по внешнему виду. Модули DIMM с памятью DDR3, имеющие 240 контактов, не совместимы с модулями памяти DDR2 ни электрически, ни механически. Ключ расположен в другом месте, поэтому модули DDR3 не могут быть установлены в слоты DDR2, сделано это с целью предотвращения ошибочной установки одних модулей вместо других и их возможного повреждения вследствие несовпадения электрических параметров. В переходный период производители выпускали материнские платы, которые поддерживали установку и модулей DDR2, и DDR3, имея соответствующие разъёмы (слоты) под каждый из двух типов, но одновременная работа модулей разных типов не допускалась. Спецификации стандартов Возможности DDR3 Возможности микросхем DDR3 SDRAM * Предвыборка 8 слов на каждое обращение (Prefetch buffer)https://www.synopsys.com/Company/Publications/DWTB/Pages/dwtb-ddr4-bank-groups-2013Q2.aspx "When the original SDR (single data rate) SDRAM was introduced, there was no need for a prefetch. Every time a column cycle was executed, it accessed one word of data, and that was pushed out of the SDRAM. ... DDR3’s prefetch of eight" "используемые 200-МГц микросхемы должны передавать по 8 бит данных за каждый «свой» такт. Т.е. ширина внутренней шины данных микросхем памяти окажется уже в 8 раз больше по сравнению с шириной их внешней шины. Очевидно, такая схема передачи данных с рассмотренным преобразованием типа «8-1» будет называться схемой «8n-предвыборки» (8n-prefetch). " * Функция асинхронного сброса с отдельным контактом * Поддержка компенсации времени готовности на системном уровне * Зеркальное расположение контактов, удобное для сборки модулей * Выполнение CAS Write Latency за такт * Встроенная терминация данных * Встроенная калибровка ввода-вывода (мониторинг времени готовности и корректировка уровней) * Автоматическая калибровка шины данных Возможности модулей DIMM DDR3 * Последовательная топология управляющей шины (управление, команды, адреса) с внутримодульной терминацией * Высокоточные резисторы в цепях калибровки Преимущества и недостатки Преимущества по сравнению с DDR2 * Бо́льшая пропускная способность (до 19200 МБ/с) * Меньшее энергопотребление. Недостатки по сравнению с DDR2 * Более высокая CAS-латентность (компенсируется большей пропускной способностью) Производители микросхем памяти В 2012—2013 годах более 10 % рынка поставок микросхем памяти DDR3 занимали * Samsung — около 40 % * Hynix — 24 % * Elpida (в 2013 году выкуплена компанией Micron Technology) — 12 % * Micron — 12 % Небольшую долю также имели тайваньские Nanya (Elixir, Nanya Technology Corporation) и Winbond. См. также * DDR2 SDRAM * Двухканальный режим * Трёхканальный режим * DDR4 SDRAM Примечания Литература * Ссылки * JEDEC * Сергей Пахомов, Энциклопедия современной памяти // КомпьютерПресс 10’2006 * * * Как выбрать оперативную память DDR3? Категория:DRAM